


'I never lost control'

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coulson loves the sound of Daisy's voice, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Humor, Masturbation, Morning Sex, New Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, cursing, discussions of therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skoulsonfest2k16 - DAY 6 · 23 January - Secret Warriors, 'I never lost control’</p><p>Daisy and Coulson morning cuddle and talk about losing control, leading to other fun things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I never lost control'

“I never lost control.”

She hums softly, and sips on her coffee, eyes trailing across the tablet set on the couch as she looks through the morning reports from the Cocoon.

Waiting for more of her attention, then done waiting, he twists to look up from where his head is on her lap.

“You don’t have to convince _me_ , Phil.”

His mouth is open, like he wants to say more, but he closes his eyes instead and snuggles back against her thigh with a sigh, until his face is touching skin instead of flannel, wrapping his fingers around her knee.

“I didn’t lose control,” he repeats a few moments later against her leg.

“You should save it for Dr. Garner,” she says, touching her fingers to his messy hair, pushing it neatly against his forehead.

He’s back with the team, and that means they all have regular sessions again.  Which, Phil is obviously feeling nervous about.

She understands like no one else, but it’s necessary.

“That’s something May told him,” he sits up, resting on his elbows as she lifts her coffee cup out of the way.

“He wouldn't share something May told him,” she tells him, taking another slow sip and blinking down at him over the rim of the cup.

He groans, and stretches, getting all the way up, and tucks one flannel-clad leg under him and rests his hand on his thigh.  “She thought I lost control, but that wasn’t it at all.”

“Okay,” she says with a smile, as he runs his thumb over her cheek to brush her messy morning hair out of the way and leans forward to kiss her slow and soft.

His fingers move along the length of her neck and down further, touching the top button of the pajama top.

“I couldn’t run SHIELD without you,” he says against her mouth, loosening the button. “Still can’t.”

He takes apart another button, and then slips his hand inside of the shirt, warm against her skin, and cups her breast in his hand, as she fumbles to put down the coffee cup without breaking contact.

Once it’s blindly found a spot on the coffee table, she slides her leg out towards him, over his hip as his hand pushes up beneath the bottom of the top to draw her closer to him, fingers splaying out against her thigh.

He gives it an impatient squeeze, pressing into her skin.

“You thought you lost control, though,” she says, pausing for a moment to touch the pad of her finger to his bottom lip.  "I know you did."

He teases his tongue against it and then parts his lips to suck on it, as she makes a delighted noise.

It makes him smile almost immediately, and he lays happy kisses along her bare shoulder where the shirt has slipped down.

“Guilty as charged,” he replies, sounding distracted and curious, touching his teeth to her skin in little bites, making her squirm on his lap until she’s vocalizing it again.

“Or, you might say, _I’m_ the one that lost control,” she tells him, tilting his head between her hands so that their eyes meet.

“Yeah?” he asks, searching her face.  She swears he looks so impressionable right now.  He might say yes to anything.

“Putting a wall between us. Thinking that would keep you safe from someone like me,” she says, touching her fingers to the scar on his chest. 

There’s a tinge of guilt in her voice and he lunges forward to kiss it away.

"I happen to like very sexy, very good, monsters,” he says, pushing her down onto the couch with kisses, settling his hips between her legs.  

Her laugh turns into a groan and she closes her eyes when he grinds up against her slowly, raising up on an elbow as she narrates in a series of sighs and pitched noises as he finishes unbuttoning the pajama top.

Her hand finds his hair and tightens her fingers in it until his mouth is open and letting her tongue inside and he twists his wrist and slides his fingers down between her legs immediately in response.

“Fuck, Phil!” she says tensing for a moment, sensory overload as he pushes a finger inside of her.

“Hearing you say my name like that makes me so-“

She laughs and relaxes, as he starts to work in another finger, sliding them in and out while his thumb makes circles against her clit.

“I like it when you’re desperate.  For me.”

That sets him in motion again, kissing his way down her breasts and over her stomach until he hesitates for just a moment to make eye contact again, and then licks a slow, soft strip up to her clit that makes her almost come from watching.

“I am,” he tells her quietly, making little circles with the tip of his tongue. “Desperate.”

Her breath hitches and then he pushes his tongue inside of her, tugging against her gently with a sucking pressure, seeming more focused the louder she becomes.

When she does come, her hips arch up off the couch, as he rides it out with her, taking his mouth away when she shuts her eyes and gets all loose-limbed.

“This is why I didn’t have my coffee in bed, but it looks like you got your way after all,” she teases, ruffling his hair with her hand.

“We get out of bed. Eventually,” he says.  She opens her eyes and the smug tone matches his expression.

And he _is_ great in bed.  Very persuasive.  Or like Kryptonite.  She can use those sorts of metaphors now.

This is still really new, and she knows part of his nerves about talking to Andrew must be about this. About keeping professional boundaries with her running the Secret Warriors and him acting as Director of SHIELD.

New, but really not. After it happened it was so obvious.  They apologized to each other for 20 minutes straight, after they had sex standing up in the medbay.

It was pretty hot.  This is _nice_ , though.  And nice isn’t what normally happens to her.

She reaches down with her hand and holds it out to him, and he weaves his fingers in between hers like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

It lets her pull him back up as he follows after, and she traces along his hip with a thumb and then unties the pajamas and slides them down his hips.

“Why don’t you tell Dr. Garner,” she starts, biting her lower lip when he shivers at her touch. “All about how you lost control this morning.”

“Oh, f-,” he says, biting on his lip when the word almost forms, trying to hold himself up with one hand as she feels his muscles shake.

“And I’ll tell him that I know just what it takes.” 

Her hand on his cock, a tiny little bit of her powers?

“Fuck, Daisy.”  He throws his head back, trying so hard, and then she moves her fingers, then her mouth over his neck, and bites on that spot she discovered two nights ago.

“Okay,” he says, burying his face into the side of her neck, his weight coming down on top of her after.  “Dr. Garner, I think I’ve lost control.”

She feels him laugh against her and then finds herself laughing, too.


End file.
